ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yatori
How Yatori joined the Tourney The main female protagonist of the series. Due to a deal made between her and Ikta, both have become companions since their academy days. She has bright red hair. She wields a sword and a main gauche when fighting, though she uses the parrying dagger in a much more offensive style. She is extremely loyal to the Kingdom and will immediately attack Ikta should he overstep his bounds while complaining about the kingdom to a higher up. Whilst travelling with Ikta, Yatori learns of an advertisement for the second Tourney. She heads there and learns she is to face a giant named Abigail. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yatori holds her sword out while also preparing to get her main gauche out. After the announcer calls her name Yatori thrusts her sword, then swings her gauche two times as the camera zooms saying "Wow, how long's it been, graduation?" Special Moves Twin God Slice (Neutral) Yatori swings her sword down, then her gauche up. Flying Heel Slash (Side) Yatori flies at the opponent kicking her heel like a sword and slashing her gauche. Shiva Raise (Up) Yatori jumps into the air, swinging her gauche, then sword upward, then finishes with a diagonal x slash. Durga Embrace (Down) Yatori scissors her swords into the opponent, stunning him/her for 4 seconds. Pushan Huntdown (Hyper Smash) Yatori readies her swords then runs at the opponent rapidly jabbing her swords, then finishes with a spinning slash. Navadurga Legacy (Final Smash) Yatori does five slashes with her gauche. If she hits, she follows by giving a 17 hit auto combo with her sword and gauche respectively. She then drills her swords into her opponent and eventually blows them away. Victory Animations #Yatori swings her gauche then does two kicks and a sword slash saying "It makes me nervous when I hear my family name." #Yatori spins on the ground swinging her swords, and sheathes them saying "You know, you could be tried for heracy just for saying that, right?" #Yatori moves her gauche along the ground then holds it forward saying "Being a master chess player, doesn't make you a master general." On-Screen Appearance Yatori dashes to her point and readies her swords saying "I'm not going to lie, I'm relieved you showed up." Trivia *Yatori's rival is a hulking brute of gargantuan proportions and former enforcer for the Mad Gear Gang, Abigail. *Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem shares her English voice actress with Cammy White, Evergreen, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Lapras and Winry Rockbell. *Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem shares her Japanese voice actress with Yukina Himeragi and D.Va. *Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Hina Fuuma, Shanoa, Elphelt Valentine, Tsukumo, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan. *Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Choji Akimichi. Category:Alderamin on the Sky characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters